residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Greg Campbell
Sgt. Greg Campbell is the sole surviving S.W.A.T. member of what he calls "The 5th Street Massacre" which took the lives of all his teammates. He is met by the Umbrella Secret Services atop a billboard with large lights on each side of him and a Denel NTW-20 Sniper Rifle, though it's not a typical S.W.A.T. Sniper rifle. He appears as a clinically insane man, overly determined to continue the orders given to "Kill Anything In Sight, Stay Alive At All Costs". Although, he doesn't seem to realize that this is a riot and in fact, a zombie outbreak. Biography Sometime before hand, Greg Campbell joined the Redwood City Police Department and managed to get to the position of S.W.A.T. Team Sniper, he shows great accuracy and very limited firing. He also seems to be very determined to keep the peace. The morning of Feburary 10th, 1999. Greg Campbell was helping his team prepare for the night ahead, he even placed an order for a sniper rifle from South Africa a week ahead and was gonna try it out. Redwood Incident During the Redwood City Incident, Campbell and his team (The 4th S.W.A.T. Division of Redwood) were ordered to 5th Street to stop rioters and kill anything that moved. As they drove towards it, a car swerves and avoids the S.W.A.T. who in turns swerved as well causing it to crash into a group of cars. The team quickly evacuated, but were shortly eaten afterwards but Campbell pushed free and managed to climb to a billboard with his ammo belt. He watched through his scope as his team was eaten and tried to save them, but they had turned and he was forced to kill them, along with surrounding zombies. When met up by the Pride, he turns to them and tells them that he has orders to keep the peace that they must be killed. "Ruskie" turns to his team and tells them that he'll try and cope him down and then kill him, as he approaches the billboard he is shot in the chest by Greg. Greg, then turning his sights onto the rest of the team, warns them that they have a similar fate ahead of them. After the fight, he is seen firing at "Lucci" and "Deadman" as they run towards the billboard. Soon afterwards, "Domino" runs up too, taking a bullet to the arm. He pulls out two packs of C4 and places them on the ends of the billboard then all three run away as the C4 goes off and knocks the billboard back, crushing numerous cars as it falls. Greg Campbell is then revealed to have been run through by a twisted metal beam. Personality Greg is a determined individual, keeping to his orders even when his whole team is killed by the zombies. He also seems a bit slow, saying sentences with improper grammar though this could be assumed to show his decent into madness. Relationship --- U.S.S. The Pride --- Trivia *He shows a classical case of "Avoidance of Reality" Disorder, a disorder that happens after a traumatic event and the only way to cope is to continue the last thing that was on your mind, even if it doesn't seem important afterwards. *The radio next to him can be heard yelling "Campbell! Get you and your unit back to the station! We are being overrun over here!" As he is intrduced, but he seems to ignore it. *He screams as he shoots at them that he had a love interest, a "Sgt. Stacey", a woman with a name badge that reads "T. Stacey" can be found after his death near a wrecked S.W.A.T. covered in bites and cuts, showing her fate. *He makes a brief cameo appearance in First Hour, getting Peace's attention before Daly goes to the subway. Category:Antoganist Category:Male Character Category:Police Officers Category:Characters